


A Lemon Meets a Thief

by StariWolfe



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, so the timeline doesnt get too messed up, this is long before the rest of my stories just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariWolfe/pseuds/StariWolfe
Summary: Lemon ends up in the Rata Sum jail for unauthorized racing around the streets. She's about to lose her mind when a stranger comes to her cell and speaks with her. Who is he?





	A Lemon Meets a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based around my friend ending up in the Rata Sum jail several times now. We thought it'd be a good way to write how Lemon and her partner met each other! Nexa, Lemon, and the new stranger belong to commander-lemon-bae on tumblr, go check her blog for character images.
> 
> And as I said in the tags, this is before my other stories, just so the timeline (that may or may not exist) stays in order.

Lemon was in a spot of trouble.

She and Nexa had been rollerbeetle racing in Rata Sum. Not near Rata Sum, but in the streets of Rata Sum, which were not optimized for racing of any kind. They’d been having an absolute riot, until someone reported them to the Peacemakers. They’d rounded a corner and found a roadblock of golems. Nexa quickly drifted up a slope and managed to jump over them, while Lemon’s beetle skidded to a stop and threw the yellow sylvari straight into the golems.

So, needless to say, Lemon was sitting in the Rata Sum jail until Nexa could bring someone to come get her. 

She was...incredibly bored. Her weapons had been confiscated so she couldn’t really try to escape that way. Plus, the same officer kept making rounds and talking about the talker bear, AKA norn, and telling the asura across the way about how not-smart he was. Lemon found the officer to be pretty mean; the sylvari didn’t know why she kept belittling the prisoners.

She really hoped Nexa would be quick. The asura had stopped by to apologize, saying she didn’t have enough for the bail money with her. She’d stated that she was going to the guild hall to grab Vesper; hopefully the commander wouldn’t be too mad at Lemon. It was only a little fun, after all. 

 

Meanwhile at the guild hall, Vesper was taking her sweet time.

“So what you’re saying is this: you and Lemon were roller beetle racing in Rata Sum, got in trouble, and Lemon got caught.” The guild leader said from her desk to Nexa.

“Yes, that about sums it up. Are we gonna break her out? I’ve got my flamethrower ready to go!”

“Absolutely not, there will be no throwing flames, thank you.” Vesper looked over to where Altair was laying on her bed. She swore she saw him trying not to laugh. “We’ll pay the bail. But we’ll let her stay there a while first. It’ll teach that chaotic weed a lesson, perhaps.”

 

Back at Rata Sum jail, Lemon was so bored that she felt like she was about to fall asleep.

She’d only been in jail for about thirty minutes, but it felt like hours. Why were her friends taking so long? She was extremely close to trying to use her sheer strength to rip the energy door off of its-

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to see such a pretty face in jail today.”

Lemon jumped, not expecting someone to be talking to her. She looked out of the door and saw another sylvari, very tall and sturdily built. She couldn’t deny that he was highly attractive, and he was looking at her with mischievous eyes. She slowly stood up from where she was sitting  
and walked to the cell door.

“Well I wasn’t expecting to be in jail today, so I guess we’re both surprised.” She wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this stranger yet; he was handsome, but he was also clearly a thief. “So why are you here? Certainly not to see poor little me. I don’t believe we’ve met before.”

“Very true, you aren’t what I came to Rata Sum for, but I wouldn’t mind taking you as my prize.” He said, winking at her.

“...Wait, what?” Lemon tilted her head at him, not sure what he was trying to say.

“Oh, uh, I mean...you’re a prize.” Lemon continued to be confused. “A treasure?” Still nothing. “What about gift?”

“This isn’t helping. Look, I’m bored as all hell, so unless you’re sent by my guild leader with bail money, I don’t see what the point of all this is.” She crossed her arms. Did he just come down here to gawk at her?

“Well, if you were nice to me, I was gonna consider letting you out. But if you’re gonna be like that…” The stranger gave an over-exaggerated shrug, making as if to walk away.

“NO! Wait! I’ll be nice! Look at me, I’m so nice! Let me out, please?” If he was going to let her out, maybe he had been sent by the commander. A new member, perhaps?

“I’ll need a bit more convincing than that.” He looked over his shoulder at her, a smirk on his face.

“Uh...you’re, uh, very handsome, sir.” Lemon said, facing away from the door. She didn’t want this man to see her blushing. She heard him laugh from the other side of the door.

“Alright, you’ve convinced me.”

“Really!? Thank you!” Lemon was almost jumping for joy. “Just go give the bail money to the guard, they’ll let me out!”

“Bail money? Who needs that…” and with a quick movement, the stranger short circuited the door. “...When you have my talents?” 

Lemon gawked for a moment, and then smiled and stepped out.

“You know what? I like your style. I’m Lemon.”

“Lemon? That’s a strange name for a sylvari.”

“It’s...a long story. Maybe I’ll tell you later, once we’re out of here. And you?” 

“Kynedyr. I was here on Whisper’s business. What about you?”

Before Lemon could reply, the two heard a startled gasp from the front of the jail. They both turned and saw the guard, who was looking incredibly angry.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be-” Before she could finish her sentence, Kynedyr grabbed her and had her in a headlock, covering her mouth with his hand. Lemon stared with a dropped jaw at the scene unfolding before her. He was definitely a Whisper’s agent, alright. The Vigil would’ve just bashed her with weapons.

“Lemon, quick, any ideas? We need to make sure she doesn’t sound the alarm. I’d prefer not to kill her.”

“Please don’t! Why don’t you just put her down?” The two of them really didn’t need a major crime on their hands.

“If I just put her down, she’ll sound the alarm and we’ll both be in jail!”

“Why did you put her in a headlock? We could’ve just knocked her out!”

“Um…” The guard had moved Kynedyr’s hand from her mouth. “Can you release me, please? Your sentences will be worse if you don’t.”

“Hang on, this doesn’t involve you.” He replaced his hand on her mount and continued to look at Lemon. The yellow sylvari in question looked at the guard.

“Um...if we give you information we learned about the Inquest, will you let us go?” She motioned for Kynedyr to remove his hand. “I’ll bring bail money too.”

“Alright, sure. But you’d better run out of Rata Sum and don’t come back until you’ve brought the bail.”

Lemon obliged and told her all that she’d recently learned about the Inquest. The two sylvari were allowed to gather their belongings and leave Rata Sum without any further trouble. They’d arrived in Metrica when Lemon turned to Kynedyr.

“Uh...thank you for getting me out of there, Kynedyr. I was so bored, and my guildmates were taking way too long.” She looked away shyly. She really didn’t know how to interact with him yet.

“Please, call me Kyn. And it was my pleasure, Lemon. By the way…” Kynedyr looked at her, curiosity in his eyes. “You never told me how you got that name. How did that come about?”

“Oh, uh, long story short I found myself in the Mists one day, and I didn’t remember my original name. But I remember finding a bunch of lemons in my pack, and I was yellow, and so I just started calling myself Lemon.”

“I see. You’re a revenant, then?”

“That’s right.”

“Got it. Well, I must be off. Need to finish my business in Rata Sum, after all. And don’t worry, they won’t catch me.” He grabbed her hand and removed the ring upon it, kissing her knuckles. “I hope to see you again soon. You’re quite good company.”

Lemon’s cheeks were glowing like the sun. This man was smooth.

“Oh! Uh...same. I hope to see you around, as well.”

Kynedyr winked at her and cloaked himself in stealth, supposedly heading back to Rata Sum. Lemon put a hand to her cheek and sighed. She did hope she’d see him again. As she felt her hand, she noticed something slightly annoying.

“That man didn’t give me my ring back!”

 

Back in Rata Sum, Kynedyr had finished his business, and was currently hiding out near the bottom levels of the city. He looked at the ring he’d swiped from his new friend, staring at it fondly.

“I think I found several good prizes today. And this little trinket gives me a reason to see her again. Now how to return it?”

 

Two weeks later, Lemon had entered her room in the guild hall to find her ring on the bed, with a note attached to it that said, complete with lots of heart doodles around it:

“I believe this is yours. I hope to see you again soon, my dear.”


End file.
